MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS
by Ashexett
Summary: When you have a mind full of shadows and gruesome thoughts love seems like an unattainable option. To experience so would mean to tear your very mind apart while waging an internal battle. For, you have no greater enemy than yourself. /Sucks at summaries. .
1. HoNk

I let my fingers click rapidly across my keyboard as I lay sprawled out lazily across the floor. I was currently chatting up my motherfucking bro Karkat.

I slid my laptop away from me smiling and I then rolled back and looked at my ceiling with my eyes half closed. I grabbed a red Faygo and held it to my lips, letting the luscious liquid pour into my mouth and drip down my chin.

Faygo was my favourite drink, it was a motherfucking miracle in a bottle.

I then stretched and stoop up and walked over to my window. As I was walking I accidentally stepped on one of the many horns littered around my floor. I jumped and the smiled with my half closed eyes.

"hOnK." I said out loud to myself smiling still. I then walked over to my window and stared out it. I watched as the ocean waves lapped gently against the beach near my house.

The ocean was a beautiful thing and I often found myself lost in its motherfucking beauty for hours.

I looked at this picture on my windowsill, it was of my mother who was smiling up at the camera from within the water. She is always near the water. Like currently she was gone on a diving expedition all around the world that lasts for months. Though I am used to it for she has been going on long trips my whole life.

My teachers at my old schools said I have "mental issues" because she was never there to teach me right and wrong. Though I always told them, I don't give a flying motherfucking fuck about what you think. Honk. I guess they didn't seem to appreciate it for they always kicked me out of their motherfucking schools.

I then picked up the picture frame to stare at it. She had long unruly ebony hair like me that seems to stick up around her he'd as it provided a curtain over her shoulders. She smiled up at the camera with full black lips and narrow smirking eyebrows that hung lazily over her eyes.

My smiled widened and said motherfucking miracle out loud.

I turned around and looked at the clock. I still had a few hours until I was to go to my current school. I couldn't sleep at all so I had been awake all night. I walked over to my desk and looked in the mirror my hair was a mess like usual and my motherfucking makeup was still intact.

I laughed and went back to my bed and laid down. All around my room peering at me were pictures of clowns, all with their painted faces and looming smiles. It was a motherfucking miracle man.

I giggled slightly and closed my eyes, only for what seemed a second, just a little motherfucking nap... I was so tired...

Then I heard the alarm going off and opened my eyes hazily and rubbed them yawning. I looked at the clock to see it had been going off for at least thirty motherfucking minutes.

I hazily jumped off and took long strides out my bedroom door. I think I then let myself slide down the stair railing. I then looked in the kitchen and saw one if my pies sitting out deliciously for me with a bottle of Faygo I had left from dinner last night.

"Motherfucking damn it I have no time for those motherfucking mouth miracles right now." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my black tight jacket and zipped it up. I cursed under my breath for the jacket as too small and was pulled tightly across my chest outlining my muscles and not being baggy as it should be. At least my pants were still baggy, and not to mentioned they were motherfucking polka dotted.

I walked out the door for I didn't have enough time to grab another jacket from my room and it was too chilly to go to without one.

I walked with my hands in my pocket leaning slightly backwards in a casual comfortable position with a lopsided grin etched on to my face. I looked behind me at the ocean and waved to my motherfucking mother.

I know she can't see it obviously but I have always felt like the ocean was her in a way.

I turned and walked on my way to school with my hair hanging slightly in my face and my eyes half closed.

As I got to school I saw kids everywhere. You had everything in a school like that. You had kids leaning against expensive cars smoking as girls, who let their ass hang out, groped them. Then you had the kids who stood around back smoking joints and having their constant laughter roll across the schoolyard. The there were the kids all scurried about a textbook, who would be the innovators of the world. Though you get the idea there was people of all kinds.

"Hey fucker why are you stuttering" I heard a loud deep voice call out from behind me. I turned around casually and stared at where it came from. I saw a large boy with close shaven blonde hair peering down s irking at a small built boy who fidgeted nervously with his books. "Well say something fucker. Or m-maybe y-you are s-scared." The man yelled. He then smacked the books of the young boys out of his hands knocking them to the ground.

My grin slowly faded but my mouth still stood slightly agape. I watched with my half closed eyes. It made me angry they would treat somebody such a way for being different. I knew all too well now that felt.

I hooked my thumbs in my pocket and walked forward slouching forward slightly. "Honk motherfuckers." I whispered to myself as a smiled stretched eagerly across my face. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around surprised. Then my casual natural smiled returned as I saw it was one of my friends named Dave.

He stood only slightly shorter than me with casually slicked back blonde hair. He also always wore a pair of sick shades and stood casually with his fingers lounging in his back pants pockets. He has on a red v neck t shirt, showing defined collar bones and the muscles the encased his chest. He then had a leather jacket casually on overtop of that.

He was one of those guys who girls gawk at him when he walks down the hallway. I guess you could say he was our school's motherfucking cool guy. Me and him had a constant rivalry of raps going on, and because of that rivalry I have found myself liking to hang around him.

"Yo Gamzee, what were you up to?" He said. "You had that look in your eyes again dude."

I quickly looked behind me and saw the guys gone and a girl I knew named Vriska helping him pick up his books.

Vriska had long black hair that cascaded down her back in sharp swirls in such a way that had a beautiful, yet sneaky look. She had blue makeup on that clearly defined both of her eyes that had an intelligence quick look to them. She wore a tight fitting black shirt that outlined her curves and long black boots that curled aroud her thighs.

Then there was the boy next to her. I had never seen him before.

He had ebony hair that was in a Mohawk that curled over slightly to one side. He had a nervous fidgety look and looked slightly afraid. He was an average height but was slender with a small, even girlish frame.

Vriska kept smiling at the boy helping him gather papers. He constantly looked at her with a slight blush on his face. He then looked over at me. He looked away since he saw me staring and I felt my breath watch slightly, I shuddered a breath and turned back to Dave.

"Motherfucking nothing." I stuttered out and walked past him quickly. He grabbed my shoulder preventing me from moving "what's wrong?" He asked me staring at me, or at least I think I think I think he was for I couldn't see his eyes under the shades.

"Motherfucking fine bro." I then smiled my usually careless smile. "Just need some time to myself."

I then walked over to the side of the building where I was hidden and looked out looking for that young boy.

Great so now I was motherfucking spying on him. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to.

Something about his insecure boyish smile was intriguing.

I let my eyes fall on him across the parking lot. His back was to me and he was rubbing the back of his head nervously while talking to Vriska.

He was wearing a loose lack shirt and baggy jeans. Though with his arm at that awkward angle his shoulder blade jutted out from his thin back and I could clearly see his defined slight muscles that stretched across his back.

He then turned around and I saw his full cheeks with delicately balanced full lips a girl would kill to have. His motherfucking eyes are what interested me. They had a bright young look to them. Not only that but they had the wisps of innocence buried beneath the surface that glowed, and lighted up his eyes.

Those eyes then looked in my direction and for a second time locked with mine. I felt myself unable to look away, as if his innocent wisps was drawing the smears of my demise into them. He then looked down nervous, and what seemed like forever to me was an awkward second for him.

I pulled back around the wall and leaned against it my breath catching in my throat. I don't know what it was about him or why but he seemed like a-

MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe.

HoNk.

:o)


	2. Chapter 2

**(So I want to explain something real quick. This is obviously not the troll world, and obviously Terezi isn't blind by how you will see how she acts, but just trust me on this. I am following a loose guide of the social events so everything has a place. :D So just stick with me throught this one 'Kay? :3)**

* * *

I walked into the school after calming down. I pushed my hands back into my motherfucking pockets and slouched back with my normal lopsided grin. Things were back to normal. I have no idea why I acted in such a way earlier though I was fine now, I must be getting a fever or something.

I walked casually over to my locker that had polka dots drawn all over it and opened it. There was a group of girls gathered around the locker next to me and as soon as I walked up they looked at me nervously.

"Do you girls motherfucking want something?" I said with my normal casual tone. They just stared at me wide eyed like a bunch of does caught in a headlight. They then quickly slammed the locker shut and scurried off. I watched them slightly interested.

Once they reached the end of the hall I watched them staring straight at them. They stared at me whispering and laughing amongst each other.

I raised a hand and waved to them, they then all just stared at me with an eyebrow raised, curious but obviously afraid. They stood tensly with their arms crossed waiting for me to make a move. I reached into my locker and their eyes followed my every movement. I then slowly pulled out a Horn that was silver and red. I then held out my arm and pointed it at them. I then stood there leaning heavily on my left side with my hair falling over my lopsided head the leaned to the left so it rested on my shoulder. I then had my arm straight out in front of me while slouching backwards with my shoulders forward. The girls watched, not even blinking. They held in their breath, waiting for me to make my move. It was like a delicate game of chess I had to play this out right. I then suddenly jerked my head to my right shoulder in a single stiff motion and they all jumped slightly. I then opened my mouth smiling showing all of my teeth.

I then looked at them in the eyes and the looked scared. I then squeezed the horn it giving off a loud "honk" and started yelling loudly.

"HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk HoNk!" I started yelling out while jerking around laughing. I knelt down and held the horn over my head while saying HoNk and laughing, twisted to both sides and so on. The girls watched terrified and disgusted and then quickly pushed each other so they could scamper off away from this mess they don't understand.

Everyone in the hallways around me was staring at my wide eyed, but not to surprised for the were used to this by now. I put my horn in my pocket and shut my locker. When I did I noticed Karkat standing there.

He had shaggy black hair that fell around his eyes. He had a permanently etched grin on his face with eyebrows that sullied over his eyes. His eyes hung heavy and weary with dark circles under them.

He stood with his arms crossed sternly looking across the hall, not at me while leaning on the lockers. He had on a baggy black shirt with casual jeans, he had a slim body frame that filled well and he was shorter than you, not by too much but it was still noticeable.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked with his eye twitching slightly from annoyance.

"Of course my motherfucking brother." I replied with while stuffing my hands back down my pockets. He rubbed his temples, he obviously had another headache.

"Gamzee, do you think for once you could cut this clown bullshit?" He said in a stern tired voice.

"My man, it is not bullshit, it is motherfucking awesome. You look like you need a nap bro." I said while holding a lopsided smile.

"I can't sleep, I am too busy with preparing the club schedules and keeping track of all the members." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was talking about the club I was it. It is a club dedicated to, hell I don't even know what the motherfucking club is for, I only know Karkat only asks certain people to be in it. He says we will know what it is for eventually but for now we just have a lot of motherfucking fun. A whole bunch of cool people are in it, like my motherfucking self, Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, Terezi, Vriska and a whole bunch of other people.

"My man, you should try sleeping on my horn pile sometime, it will let all of your worried fade out. For a small motherfucking fee of course."

"What the fuck is it with people and piles of things?" He muttered and walked away with his head down while giving anyone who passed a glare.

I shook my head at him while smirking and started walking down the hall towards my first period class.

That man really needs to take a motherfucking chill pill.

I let out a yawn as my fourth bell ended and I took my feet off my desk so I could make my way to lunch.

As I was leaving my biology class my teacher stopped me though.

"Excuse me, um Gazee, may I have a word please?" I turned around to face him then as the last students filed out.

"Sure man, that is motherfucking chill with me." I said walking towards him.

"Well you really shouldn't be sleeping in class, and you might ugh" He said this and trailed off tugging at the collar of his shirt. I knew how this went. My half asleep yes and my constant smile intimidated people, and when they got close they could see the monster I really am. He stared at me fidgeting and sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"So um yeah, I mean so I will have to ask you to um maybe stop…" He trailed off again looking away. I knew from him looking into my eyes he could see all the wondrous lush, gory thoughts floating around.

"So um… Gamzee young man… Do you …. Ugh… understand t-that?" He got out finally. I just stared at him and clicked my tongue, as it ventured around my teeth naturally like it does. "So do you?..."

I look at him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Sorry man but I need my motherfucking naps." I said still chill. He just stared at me unable to think of what to say.

"HoNk!" I yelled out while laughing. He then stared at me as fear and revolt flashed across his eyes.

"Alright t-then young man… You umm may go…"

"Cool see you motherfucking tomorrow then." I said as I walked out still completely comfortable. I could tell he was scared of me and I didn't care, I didn't mean to intimidate him, I just do all those motherfucking things naturally, which is fine with me for it is a miracle. Now I was finally able to leave t motherfucking lunch though.

I entered the lunch room and went over to the lunch line. I stared ahead of me thinking of all the motherfucking miracles that happen to me when I hear a small voice call out.

"um, excuse m-me…" It faltered and stuttered slightly. I looked down and saw the young boy from earlier standing in the lunch line ahead of me, some ways away.

"well um, excuse me.. It is just t-that the lunch line is moving and you were just standing there." He said looking down.

"Well thanks, I motherfucking zone out a lot so that happened daily." I said looking down at him. When I did I felt my heart stutter again and my eyes faltered for a moment but then when t back to their natural state. I don't know what it was about him but it made my heart race.

The boy just smiled up at me and then tuned back around. I stared at the back of his head figuring out why I felt this weird sensation. I just pushed it out of mind for now, I would think of it over pie later.

I got the food I wanted and stepped out of line to go over to the drinks rack. I saw that boy there again, he was sitting there pondering what drink to get. He eyes were stern with thought and his eyebrow was furrowed in an adorable way while he bit the nail of his thumb thinking about it.

I walked up behind him and bent forward so my mouth was at his ear.

"I suggest getting the motherfucking Faygo." He jumped and spun around when I said that. "It is the motherfucking best." I said that staring at the Faygo, looking past him.

"um, o-okay." He said softly and gingerly picked up the Faygo so gently. I let my smile falter and just stood there by him staring at nothing. This whole thing was a motherfucking mess for me.

"So what's your name kid?" I said my smiled returning while I straightened back up watching him lazily.

"U-um, Tavros." He said fidgeting with the tray in his hands.

"Nice to meet you Tavros, so are you new here? I haven't see you before."

"Um, y-yeah I am." He now started to shuffle his feet slightly.

As I was staring at him I easily took note of how he wasn't being fidgety or awkward because he was scared of me but because he was shy, obviously. I realized he was one of the first people to look at me without shock or fear or disgust coming across his face, discounting the fear that came from being a stranger. Though it was different, I didn't know if it was nice for in some cases I liked the fear, but for now it was just… Different.

"Well I hope you have a motherfucking great first day Tavros." I said walking past him. I patted him on the back as a friendly goodbye gesture and continues on my way.

My hand tingled from where I had touched him. It was as if my skin happyily accepted and shuttered with excitement. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and I just continues to stare at my hand which felt tingly still. As I was nearing my usual lunch table I bit down on my hand as hard as I could to try and get the tingly sensation to go away. I then sat down net to Dave as blood was drawn from my teeth marks. Well at least it worked.

"Bro I will never understand you." Dave laughed shaking his head.

Terezi sat down on the other side of me.

She had medium short black hair that hutted out in spiked around her head in a slightly untidy sort of way. She wore a baggy tshirt, unlike most girls who wanted to show off their curvs whenever possible. She had a relaxed mischevious grin on her face all her eyes would shine bright with ideas that must obviously be exciting.

"Gamzee what are you doing now?" She said eyeing my bloody hand suspiciously.

"Not motherfucking much man." I said and started to lick the blood off my hand I got multiple disgusted looks and just laughed while yelling HoNk out loudly.

"Shut the fuck up with 'honk' Gamzee!" Karkat yelled slamming his tray down on the table with his eyes closed yet twitching and furrowed in anger.

"A nap my man, a motherfucking nap like I said." I said while starting to down my Faygo.

I then looked behind me for I got a feeling I was being watched, and I see Tavros eyeing my curiously. He instantly turns and even from all the way across the room I can see the flush spread across his face. I start to zone out while I ponder why he would possible be looking at me then I remember, I mean who wouldn't be curious in a guy who wears clown makeup?

I turn back to my lunch table and start laughing loudly. Nobody even takes note of my random unexplained outbursts anymore for they are so used to them. I eye my pie lazily and then take a piece and gouge a luscious bite of it.

"MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS!" I yell out loudly as I hop up and down at the flavor of how good this pie is. I then start laughing as loud as I can when I see a motherfucking group of girls giving my dirty looks.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned against the wall in gym class as everyone else changed into gym clothes but me. I never changed clothes for my motherfucking outfit is already perfect.

Then as guys started to file out of the locker room, I stayed behind like I always do just to take a quick nap like usual. I laid down on the bench stretching the length of the locker room and put my arms around my head with that same smile still etched onto my face.

I then heard the bell ring and the teachers whistle blow, but I made no move to join the rest of the class. I remember the first day here at this school a few months ago in this motherfucking class.

_I walked into the large gym with my head slightly lowered but my usually eerie grin was maintained. The other students watched my walk by with smirking and revolted looks stretched across their pathetic faces._

_The teacher walked up slowly to me and I stopped with my hands slung carelessly at my sides. I handed hher my hall pass for being late and stared up at him. _

"_Um, yes you must be the new student… Here um you can borrow some clothes from the lost and found for today and change in the locker room…" She said trailing off, her eyes scanning my painted face. _

"_Alright be back in a motherfucking sec man." I said walking towards the locker room laughing. Upon entering I noticed it was empty and I immediately went and sat down on the bench, as if I would change my motherfucking clothes. I laid down and figured this would be a perfect time for a long nap. It was eighth bell and today had been a long fucking day. _

_I closed my eyes and zoned out until I heard footsteps echoing around me. It was a large male student. He had short brown hair in a wisp around his head with large broad shoulders. His white gym shirt was stretched tightly across his chest and outlined his muscles. I looked at him with half closed eyes as he walked right up to me. He then stood looking down at me with a smug look on his face._

"_I was sitting in here to see if you were ever going to come out but it seems you were sleeping. Well shit face what do you have to say for yourself?" He sneered holding his head high. _

_I just smiled and replied with. "I was tired so I took a motherfucking nap." _

"_Are you like stoned out on drugs or something weirdo?" He said one of his eyes slightly twitching. _

"_Nah man, it is motherfucking miracles." I said laughing. _

"_Okay creepy ass, listen to me. Nobody laughs AT me. Got it? You think you can walk in here with your shit smeared face and then laugh at me? Well you have got another fucking thing coming." I just laughed at that and looked up at him. "Are you going to say anything weird ass?" _

_I then stood up and looked at him with my shoulders hunched forward with my grin still lopped on my face. "hOnK." I said staring at him. He face tuned into confusion and I started laughing loudly, then at my laughing his face contorted into that of rage._

"_You have this coming for you fucker." He then pulled his arm back and struck out. Though watching him move it was like he was in slow motion. He pulled him arm back slowly, his muscles straining and bulging, it then came forward, his fist clenched and his whole shoulder pivoting towards me. I quickly sidestepped to right where he was wide open, for he punched with his right fist and grabbed his arm. I then twisted it back, and his body ,which was lurching forward, jolted to a painful stop. _

"_What now motherfucking man?" I said laughing. He looked up at me. _

"_Let me go fucker!" He yelled so I pushed slightly harder on his arm and he cried out clenching his eyes in pain._

"_Dude! Let me go!" He yelled out._

"_Who's the motherfucking fucker now?" I then pushed harder and his muscled strained against this unnatural position. _

"_I'm sorry! Just let me go please dude, I won't bother you again." He said wincing through clenched teeth. _

"_HoNk." I said and pushed down on his arm as hard as I could as a loud snap and scream echoed through locker room and out into the gym. I let him go and looked down as many footsteps echoed into the locker. His arm was dangling from the elbow bent backwards, and it was all swollen around the joint, with purple bruises already starting to form. The boy sat on the ground actually crying. _

_I just let my hair fall over my eyes, with my usual casual stance and lopsided grin. The motherfucker had it coming, he was rude, and he was tempting me. He deserved every motherfucking part of it. Not to mention it enthralled me. _

I never did get into too much trouble for that. I was able to pass it off as self-defense and got a warning to let a teacher handle it next time. Though my gym teacher could see the joy in my eyes as I had stood in the locker room as the boy lay crying on the floor. That was the first and the last time she ever bothered me about napping during gym class.

Though I was brought out of my moment of nostalgia when I heard soft footsteps enter the locker room. I slightly opened a single eye and I saw Tavros walk in.

It was a motherfucking miracle. He was in my gym class.

He saw me and blushed as he grabbed some clothes from the lost and found. He then walked over to his locker and looked at me self-consciously.

I pretended to be asleep but kept one eye slightly open to watch. Why the motherfucking hell not?

He tugged at the corner of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. His chest was perfectly shaped. Not to scrawny, yet still muscular. Like the body of a runner. I took in how his ribs strained against his chest with his hands raised above him chest. Then too soon he put his other shirt back on.

He then slipped off his pants. He fidgeted and constantly looked in my direction, obviously embarrassed. I watched how his thighs had muscle definition, he obviously used them extensively. The curved perfectly, in a girly way. Then his thighs were a smooth colour and had the ripple of slightly lean muscle down them. He then pulled on his gym pants and put his clothes in a locker. Then he put on hand on his arm and walked past me into gym class.

I would take ten more minutes to sleep then go and observe him I decided.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, it had already been about ten minutes I guessed. Ii walked out of the locker room and then leaned against the gym wall. They were playing volleyball. Nobody took notice of me, or at least tried not to; for a few hesitantly let their eyes wander over here for a moment. When I looked around I saw my target, Tavros.

He was standing crouched down as the ball headed straight for him, his eyes concentrating. He then used his muscular legs to push himself up and go for the ball. He then ended up tripping on his shoelace and the ball hit him in the head. He looked adorable sitting there with his feet sprawled beside him and his lip jutted slightly out while he rubbed his head.

I then walked over and decided to join the match. He stumbled to find his place again and took it standing awkwardly I walked over and pushed a short boy out of the match area which he literally jumped out of his skin too and ran pressing himself up against the wall. All of the kids on my team and against me eyed me scaredly. I just laughed to myself with my half closed eyes. Tarvos nervously looked behind him and then looked back down at the ground. As he was adjusting his position he tangled his legs together and tripped again.

Ast this the team we were facing took the chance to spike a ball straight at him. He just looked up and stared at it wide eyes. So I stepped forward and stood over him and spiked the ball back at them yelling honk, which it hit the server in the head and visibly, wondrous, luminescent blood splattered.

He then fell to the ground not making any noise, for he was obviously unconscious, and the blood started to pull around his head and his eyes rolled back. It was a beautiful and enthralling sight really as the blood stained his blonde hair.

It wasn't enough to be too damaging but it caused the girls around him to start screaming. I stood there with my hands in my pocket. I then looked down at Tavros smiling.

"Need some help up?" I said holding out a hand.

"U-um yes t-thank you." He said taking my hand and standing up while wiping the dirt off of him. Again the tingling sensation ran through my hand. I still smiled at him though.

"Oh and by the way, my motherfucking name is Gamzee dude, I never said that earlier." I said that and laughed again.

Then at that moment the teacher walked over to me. She had wiry white hair that was pinned tightly to her head and her skin crinkled around her eyes and sagged down onto her neck. Her skin had black sport on it and was growing hair on the upper lip white it had that worn leather look.

"Gamzee, what happened here?" She demanded.

"I hit the ball a little too hard and he didn't get out of the motherfucking way." I said still looking at her casually. She just stared at me and walked away, I guess she didn't want to motherfucking deal with me. She followed the students carry the boy to the nurse though.

The teacher told the students to go change so Tavros started towards the locker room. I leaned agaist the wall and waited for him to return. When he did he walked back up to me.

"So um, why did you h-hit the guy so hard?" He said looking down.

"Well he was trying to hit you so why the motherfuck not?" I said smiling.

"Well even though I don't um know you so well, thank you for s-standing up for me." He said shuffling his feet.

"No motherfucking problem dude." I said holding up my hands.

"So um, do you ever, um Im people?" He said looking at me again.

"Yeah I motherfucking do."

"Well if I give you my username would you um, m-maybe IM you? You seem like a nice guy and all…" He then let his eyes falter again.

"Well it is adiosToreador." He said that and smiled up at me, while his eyes looked nervous and withdrawn, his smile was genuine.

"I will motherfucking message you then." I said smiling. Then the final bell rang.

"Well I will see you then Gamzee." He said and smiled up at me with dark circles. Then he quickly took long strides and quickly left the gym clutching his materials to his chest. I looked at his back as the slight outline of his spine showed through and felt my breath catching again.

I was checking him out. I realized that, though I don't care that he is a boy, for I really don't have a motherfucking preference, but I must say he is really motherfucking adorable.

"HoNk." I whispered to myself.

:o)


End file.
